Really Don't Care
by Moonj2300
Summary: Natsume dumps our lovely brunette for the slut Luna Koizumi. She's devastated but her friends tries to cheer her up. What will happen next? Read to find out. (sorry if the summary isn't good. I'm not good at writing one.)


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Really Don't Care/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song. If this plot seems similar to yours then I apologize. I just thought of this while listening to the song "Really Don't Care." /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-b5a426b7-a52d-94ec-663a-b7352d3a9583" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can't believe that jerk! Why did I have to fall for his lies?!", cried a seventeen-years-old brunette to her best friend, an amethyst eyed emotionless girl named Hotaru Imai. But if you look closely you can clearly see the anger and worry in her eyes. Worry for her best friend and anger towards the blockhead who dumped her best friend for a slut named Luna Koizumi. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know it hurts Mikan but please, he's not worth it. It's his loss for letting go of you.", Hotaru said trying to soothe her best friend./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I thought of he loved me. I guess he was only with me until someone better came along.", Mikan said between sobs. "Hotaru. Please leave me alone for a little while. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid.", she said seeing worry in her best friend's eyes./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After that Mikan hasn't come out of her room, not even to go and eat. Many people tried talking to her and telling her to open the door, but she just responded with a "Go away" or "Leave me alone". Three days later the gang except Natsume tried to get her to come out again. They knocked on her door and kept yelling her name but they got no response. They became worried and soon tried to break the door open. Hotaru was gonna hit it with her baka cannon when the door suddenly opened. They saw a smiling brunette standing in the doorway wearing a peach colored floral dress with matching shoes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mikan! Are you okay now?", Anna asked her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, Mikan. It's okay if you still want to cry we're here for you.", Nonoko said while the others nodded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm fine now. After thinking about it I realized what Hotaru said to me was right. He's not worth it and I shouldn't let my whole life be destroyed just because he chose someone else.", Mikan answered her friends. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We're proud of you, Mikan. Don't let a stupid blockhead ruin you life.", Hotaru told her./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Time Skip*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day Mikan finally came to school. Her friends we're happy for her. Yesterday she found out that Ruka-pyon no longer hangs out with Natsume. Reason one would be Luna and reason two would be that he broke with the girl that he gave up just for him. The bell rang and Natsume and Luna weren't there. /spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'They probably ditched to go make out'/spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", everyone thought. Narumi sensei came in twirling in his hot pink tutu that disgusted most students while some were amused. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good morning my beautiful students! Today I have exciting news. Instead of classes today we're going to have a talent show! You guys can do anything, for example showing of your alices or singing. We'll give you one free period to decide what you guys will do. Adieu!", He said and left so quickly nobody even had a chance to complain./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Time Skip*/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So what are you doing Mikan?", Nonoko and Anna asked at the same time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know. Maybe I won't participate. Narumi sensei didn't say it was part of our grade.", she answered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then how singing to tell that Hyuuga idiot that you're way over him?" Hotaru popped in and suggested./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's not a bad idea. You could sing a song that could make him feel stupid that he let you go.", Sumire said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I would, but I have no idea what to sing.", Mikan said and sighed. It was silent until Mikan yelled out loud. "Aha! I know what to sing." she said her face lighting up with happiness. The others looked at each other then at her. "What will you sing?", they all asked her. "You'll find out soon enough.", Mikan said then left leaving the others clueless./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Time Skip*/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Everyone has performed and it was finally Mikan's turn. "Next performer is Mikan Sakura. Please come to the stage Sakura san.", the M.C said. Mikan went on stage and took a deep breath. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This song goes out to Hyuuga and all the liars and cheats who broke the hearts of many girls.", she said and the song started playing./span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 13px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Really Don't Care"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(feat. Cher Lloyd)/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You started messing with my head until I hit a wall/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That I would talk, I would talk/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But even if the stars and moon collide/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I never want you back into my life/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You can take your words and all your lies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Even if the stars and moon collide/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I never want you back into my life/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You can take your words and all your lies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And make you understand, and make you understand/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You had your chance, had your chance/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But even if the stars and moon collide/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I never want you back into my life/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You can take your words and all your lies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Even if the stars and moon collide/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I never want you back into my life/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You can take your words and all your lies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yeah, listen up/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey, hey, never look back,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dumb struck boy, ego intact/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Look boy, why you so mad/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Second guessin', but should've hit that/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But even if the stars and moon collide/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I never want you back into my life/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You can take your words and all your lies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Even if the stars and moon collide/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I never want you back into my life/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You can take your words and all your lies/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh oh oh I really don't care."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin: 0pt 8pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After Mikan sang the last note everything was quiet. Then the crowd erupted with cheers and whistling. Mikan felt happy and she meant what she sang. /spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"'I don't care anymore Natsume. I'm moving on/spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"' she thought and smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /span style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Author's Note:/spanspan style="font-size: 19px; font-family: 'Josefin Slab'; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" This was my first time writing so it might have some grammar errors. Sorry if it's too long. I wanted to write it as a oneshot./span/p 


End file.
